Fun time with Tonks
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Fun time with Tonks**

 **Harry Potter has noticed that Nymphadora Tonks flirt with him in a very sexual way all the time.**

Of course he sort of enjoy it, but he's not sure if Tonks really want him or if she's simply making fun of him.

"I have to find out what she really think." says Harry.

6 hours later, in the middle of night, Harry sneak downstairs to Tonks' bedroom.

The door's half open and this is a surprise to Harry.

"Alright. I need to look." thinks Harry as he peek inside and sees Tonk who is clearly asleep and also very clearly masturbating.

She probably has a sex-dream.

"Mmmm, fuck! Bloody dang sexy...yes, so erotic and nice!" moans Tonks.

When he hear Tonks' sex moans, Harry get horny. His dick get hard.

Harry enter Tonks' room. He walk over to her.

"Bloody shit, shouldn't..." thinks Harry as he unbutton his pants, grab his dick and starts to jerk it a bit.

"Yes! Bang my pussy. Cum in me, make me preggo, boy!" moans Tonks.

Harry almost cum, hearing it, but he manage to hold back.

"Fuck my pussy now, Harry Potter...yes, deep in me, cum...please...so sexy. It feels sooooo damn good." moans Tonks.

"Oh...what...?" says Harry out loud in surprise as he cum all over Tonks' face.

"Damn! Are you retarded...?" says Tonk in anger as she suddenly wake up from feeling cum on her skin.

"Of course not." says Harry.

"Why did you cum on my face then?" says Tonks.

"Because you're so sexy." says Harry.

"You idiot. I only flirt with you to make you feel confident." says Tonks. "I know that you don't have a girlfriend so I try to cheer ypu up."

"I didn't know that..." says Harry.

"Well, now you do, so leave my room at once." says Tonks.

"No, first I want to fuck you." says Harry.

"What...?" screams Tonks in anger.

"You heard me. I wanna have sex. With you." says Harry.

"I don't want it, Harry." says Tonks.

"Yes, you do. I'm pretty sure you want me a lot." says Harry.

"Really? Don't think that I'd want to do it with a kid." says Tonks.

"Kid...? I'm 18." says Harry as he starts to jerk his dick to make it hard again.

"Stop! Don't masturbate." says Tonks.

"C'mon, Nymphdora. You want this dick in your pussy." says Harry.

"No, I don't you perv." says Tonks.

Tonks now blush, having a hard time to hide the fact that sh does want to hav sex with Harry because she did not flirt with Harry only to cheer him up. She love him.

"Give me a blowjob, sexy woman." says Harry as he place his dick only an inch in front of Tonks' mouth.

"Ewww! Put that disgusting schlong away." says Tonks.

"Disgusting?" says Harry with a confident laugh.

"Yes. I am a lesbian." says Tonks, trying to be a liar.

"No, you're not a lesbian. You love big dicks." says Harry.

"Okay, that's true. I admit it and that I want you, Harry." says Tonks as she stars to suck Harry's stiff dick.

"Ahhh, so damn nice!" moans Harry.

Tonks suck a bit harder.

"Yes! Keep going..." moans Harry.

Tonk smile, happy about the fact that Harry's dick is big and sexy.

"Fuck!" moans Harry.

Tonks gently rub Harry's balls while she continue to suck his strong dick.

"Yes, fuck...!" moans Harry.

"Enough with this suck-crap. Use your dick and fuck me." says Tonks.

Harry slide his dick into Tonks' wet pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Tonks.

"Your pussy is like a paradise." says Harry.

"Awww! Thanks...so...sexy..." moans Tonks.

"It feels so good to fuck you." says Harry.

"Thanks, your big dick feels good a well." moans Tonks.

"Mmm, holy shit...so bloody sexy!" moans Harry, fucking harder.

"Yes! Bang me, do me, take me, fuck me...yes." moans Tonks.

"Oh, yeah!" says Harry in a manly tone, fucking faster.

"Yes! Rape me..." moans Tonks.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Harry.

"Let the head of your wonderful dick hit the bottom of my pussy." moans Tonks.

Harry thrust his dick all the way deep inside Tonks' pussy.

"You're so cozy." moans Harry. "The bottom of your pussy feels so warm, wet and soft."

"Thanks, but don't cum too early..." moans Tonks.

"No fear, babe." says Harry with confidence.

"We'll see about that." says Tonks.

82 minutes later.

"Holy crap! Yes!" moans Harry as he cum in Tonks' pussy.

"Yes, cum in your slut." moans Tonks, who forget that her pussy is not protected so she might get preggo.

"Yeah! You were so damn good. Best fuck I've ever had." says Harry.

"Thank you. I'm glad it was fun for you. I did enjoy it as well." says Tonks.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
